Trapped Firefly
by HybridVirus
Summary: Era un guerrero condenado a un eterno castigo, su alma permanecio en esa mascara por centenares de años, hasta que un viento aciago acecho las tierras que se habia prometido proteger. Era la unica esperanza de Termina y la unica esperanza que habia sido entregada a el, era el resplandor de la pequeña y efimera luz de un alma, cuyo brillo era tan corto… como el de las luciernagas.
1. Saltamontes

**Trapped Firefly  
By: **HybridVirus

**Disclaimer** The Legend of Zelda, Oni Link, Link, Cremia, Romani y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo solo me pertenece Saday y no obtengo ningún bien monetario por esto, ni nada por el estilo. Solo soy un fan que escribe para fans y espera esta historia sea de su agrado.

–Hablar–

"_Pensar_"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo I: **Saltamontes

Había sido un día muy largo, toda una cabalgata desde la mañana para poder regresar a Termina pero…el esfuerzo vale la pena, prácticamente podía escuchar los gritos de Romani en el momento en que nos viera a Nightmare y a mi entrar por la puerta, Al final la culpa me había terminado de consumir, me sentía tan culpable por no haber podido estar aquí, los dos días anteriores al festival para ayudar a la pequeña a que 'ellos' se mantuvieran en margen, pero según la carta de Romani un tal saltamontes la había ayudado.

Puedo pensar que quienquiera que fuese, no sentiría muy apreciado ser llamado de esa forma. Pero hacer que Romani entendiera eso, es una historia muy difícil, irises violetas se dirigieron hacia el cielo, sus ojos entrecerrándose por el fuerte resplandor del sol; con un suave movimiento las manos de la joven jalaron las riendas del animal hacia su dirección –Espera chico, en verdad tengo que estirar las piernas– un sonoro relincho escapo del animal, mientras se detenía por completo –Estoy segura de que a ti te vendría bien un pequeño descanso– sonreí mientras palmeaba el cuello del animal que me había llevado en su lomo desde la mañana. Un terco caballo negro, el mayor dolor de cabeza que mi tío tuviera en el rancho, siempre inquiero y queriendo salir a ver las afueras de los terrenos de casa, en cuanto tuve la edad y logre montarlo, el malgeniado animal se había convertido en mi acompañante de labores y una que otra aventura, que nunca me hubiera atrevido a contarle a mi tía.

El suave 'Thump' de bolsas de piel chocando unas contra otras lleno el lugar, mientras la joven bajaba de la silla, sus pies llevándola hacia la alta hierba y dejándose caer sobre ella –Ahh– un suave suspiro escapo de los pálidos labios, mientras colocaba los brazos bajo su cabeza y miraba hacia el cielo _"Este lugar no ha cambiado mucho… aun tiene esa paz que siempre le hizo ser agradable" _inhale fuertemente el aire encontrándome con el aroma de hierba y flores silvestres, sonreí al sentir la suave briza moviendo unos cuantos de mis cabellos y me deje ser arrullada, por el sonido del viento moviendo las hojas de los arboles. Con un sonoro relincho el caballo se acerco a la joven, su nariz olisqueándole el rostro y su respiración alborotando unas cuantas hebras rojizas –Oye, no– murmuro con algo de gracia la joven, mientras empujaba levemente el rostro del animal, con un suave relincho el caballo se acerco nuevamente, irises violetas se posaron sobre el animal para después soltar un indignado –No Nightmare!– el caballo ignoro las quejas y siguió masticando el cabello rojo tranquilamente, con un suave suspiro la pelirroja rebusco en sus ropas, los ojos del animal brillando al encontrarse con la zanahoria que le era ofrecida.

El suave eco de 'Crunch' siguió al caballo cuando se alejo de la joven,mientras masticaba su tesoro–No te alejes Nightmare– el suave murmullo de los cascos del animal se detuvo, provocando que una suave exhalación escapara de los labios de la oji violeta. El murmullo del viento soplando le alborotaba el cabello y hacia bailar a la hierba a su alrededor, el resplandor del sol se colaba entre las hojas de los arboles, dándole un hermoso aspecto al campo, un suave e insistente eco se unió al sonido del viento _"_¿_Hmm?"_ el suave trote de un caballo sonaba cerca del lugar –No te alejes…– murmuro la joven mientras intentaba distinguir nuevamente el extraño sonido, irises violetas se entrecerraron mientras el sonido del trote del caballo se volvía mas fuerte _"_¿_Acaso…se escucha cada vez más cerca?"_ con un suave suspiro la joven se acomodo sobre sus codos en la hierba, sus ojos se abrieron intentando definir de que dirección provenía el sonido –Nightmare deja de estar de inquieto– Irises violetas se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa al ver al pequeño potro que se encontraba justo frente a ella _"Rayos"_ rápidamente la joven se arrojo hacia un costado intentando evitar los cascos del asustado potrillo.

Los sonoros relinchos del asustado animal resonaban en las cercanías, mientras el pequeño rubio que lo montaba intentaba calmarlo, azul y violeta se encontraron el uno al otro, mientras la agitada respiración del pequeño animal se relajaba –¿Estas bien?– fue el suave murmullo que escapo del pequeño, mientras los irises violetas se mantenían fijos en el –Si… estoy bien– murmuro la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie, al mismo tiempo que se sacudía la hierba que se encontraba entre su cabello y ropas _"Es justo como…"_ –¿Saltamontes?– Irises azules se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un intenso rojo –¿A-acaso conoces a Romani?– murmuro con un gesto avergonzado el pequeño jinete –Si, soy su prima– con una sonrisa la joven extendió su mano al rubio –Soy Saday, es un placer conocerte…– la mano del pequeño estrecho la de la joven mientras este le sonreía –Link, y para mi es un placer conocerte Saday–

–¿Cuéntame Link, que haces viajando por Termina?– los ojos azules del rubio se dirigieron a la pelirroja, mientras continuaba masticando el pan en su boca –Yo me iré de Termina pronto, pero primero tengo que hacer algo– murmuro la voz del pequeño, mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la hierba sobre la que estaban sentados –¿Enserio? ¿Que cosa tienes que hacer?– Los irises de la joven se posaron sobre la relajada sonrisa del pequeño –Debo encontrar un hogar para algunas mascaras– una ligera sonrisa se acomodo en sus labios, para después colocar la mirada en la joven –Cada una es especial en su propia forma– murmuro mientras sus ojos brillaban con una alegría contagiosa –¿En verdad? ¿Me mostrarías?– con un suave movimiento el pequeño se puso de pie, mientras se dirigía hacia Epona –Claro– en sus manos yacía una bolsa, el suave murmullo de golpeteos escapando de su interior, con mucho cuidado el rubio coloco la bolsa en el suelo, dejando a la vista su contenido para los ojos de ambos.

–¿Y por qué te quieres deshacer de ellas?– pregunto la joven mientras deslizaba los ojos sobre las mascaras –Ellas quieren quedarse– murmuro el pequeño, mientras sonreía en la dirección de las mascaras –No quieren dejar su hogar– una ligera sonrisa llena de nostalgia se coloco sobre los labios de la joven, mientras veía como el pequeño continuaba comiendo –Pues ya quedan pocas, veras que pronto encontraras un hogar para todas– con un suave asentimiento, el oji azul dirigió la mirada hacia la pelirroja –Eso espero… tu… ¿quisieras ayudarme?– murmuro quedamente la voz del pequeño –¿Yo?– las cejas de la joven se alzaron en un gesto de incredulidad –Si, ¿porque no te quedas con una?– pregunto inocentemente el rubio, sus ojos resplandecían con el brillo de la esperanza –Bueno… yo– un suave suspiro escapo de los pálidos labios de la chica al saberse derrotada por los ojos del pequeño, sus irises colocándose sobre las mascaras en la bolsa _"Que daño podría hacer"_ –Claro, te ayudare– _"_¿_Aunque… que podría hacer yo con una mascara?"_ con curiosidad la joven movió algunas de las mascaras, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa mientras tomaba con cuidado la diadema de color crema, sus manos jugando con las orejas como lo había hecho hace ya mucho tiempo –Donde la conseguiste?– una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios del oji azul al ver la alegría de la joven –Una de las personas del rancho me la entrego– un gesto pensativo se coloco sobre el rostro de la joven _"Supongo que fue Grog"_ –Estoy segura de que a Romani le encantara verla–

Una de las cejas de la joven se alzo levemente, mientras observaba el 'ojo' que la miraba oculto entre todas las mascaras, con un suave movimiento de las mascaras pudo divisar las extrañas marcas rojas bajo el 'ojo', lentamente las mascaras fueron siendo movidas, las manos de la pelirroja se encontraron abriendo el paso para la mascara en el fondo, su aliento se detuvo en seco, mientras sus ojos se encontraban fijos sobre el rostro del legendario guardián de las antiguas historias –La deidad fiera– un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, mientras tomaba la mascara entre sus manos, extrañamente era… cálida… como si tuviera su propio calor corporal, lentamente sus dedos trazaron las marcas rojizas en los pómulos y mejillas del 'rostro' –Eres la primera persona que la mira y se atreve a tocarla– murmuro el rubio suavemente, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la mascara –¿Quieres decir… que nadie la ah querido tocar siquiera?– con un suave suspiro los ojos de ambos se encontraron –Ni siquiera la han querido mirar– el rubio negó suavemente con la cabeza, mientras miraba hacia el cielo –Le tienen mucho miedo– una triste sonrisa se apodero de sus labios –La verdad… no creo que a nadie le interese esa mascara… pero no me puedo ir y abandonarla a su suerte–

"_Bueno… eso es normal… después de todo… es el Oni"_ suavemente la joven se mordió el labio inferior, sus ojos fijos en la tristeza del pequeño rubio _"Probablemente esta no sea mi mejor idea… pero te debo una" _–Yo… la puedo conservar– murmuro casi inaudiblemente la voz de la joven –¿¡Enserio!?– los ojos del rubio se encontraban abiertos en un gesto de sorpresa, pero en ellos podía ver la enorme alegría que las palabras de la joven le daban –Si– una ligera sonrisa se acomodo sobre los labios de la joven, mientras sentía como los brazos de Link se colocaban alrededor de su cuello –Gracias– los ojos azules del pequeño se colocaron sobre el rostro de la joven, su mirada seria y relajada –Hay algo que debes de saber sobre ella– una mano se entrelazo con hebras rubias, el ojiazul rascándose levemente la nuca en un gesto nervioso –¿Si?– un ligero gesto de duda se coloco sobre el rostro del pequeño –Es… difícil de explicar, pero es una mascara de transformación– una ceja de la joven se arqueo en incertidumbre, mientras miraba como el pequeño fruncía los labios –Quizás… sea mejor que nadie la use– con un suave asentimiento, la joven dirigió una media sonrisa al rubio –Eso me parece bien– un suave suspiro escapo de los labios del rubio al escuchar la respuesta, los ojos de ambos se colocaron sobre el cielo, sus tonos azulados empezaban a mezclarse con los suaves naranjas del atardecer –Muy bien, me tengo que ir, debo volver a casa– una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo sobre los labios del rubio –Yo también, tengo que dejar una mascara con los Zora–

–Tal vez te vea luego– el rubio asintió, en sus ojos se poda ver la incertidumbre de su respuesta –Tal vez– una suave sonrisa se acomodo en los labios de la joven, para después alborotarle el cabello al rubio –Cuídalo mucho Epona– un suave relincho del pequeño potrillo fue su respuesta, suavemente los dedos de la joven se deslizaron entre la crin del pequeño animal, en un amistoso gesto –Suerte con las mascaras– los ojos de la joven se mantuvieron fijos en el pequeño héroe, su postura decidida y una gentil sonrisa en sus labios –Si, gracias y dale saludos a Romani de mi parte– con un ligero asentimiento de la cabeza, la joven le entrego la bolsa al rubio –Claro– Irises violetas se mantuvieron fijos sobre la figura vestida de verde, cada vez acercándose mas hacia la Gran Bahía _"Suerte Link" _con suaves pasos la joven se acerco al caballo, sus manos se aferraron a la crin del animal mientras se acomodaba en la silla –Bien muchacho, vamos a casa–

El sonoro eco de los cascos del caballo revoloteaban por todo el lugar, Nightmare aumentaba su velocidad, sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran –¿También estas ansioso, hmm?– el camino del túnel al rancho fue tranquilo y quieto, hasta que se encontraron con un par de muy conocidos hombres –¿Que están haciendo?– pregunto la pelirroja a ambos hermanos, que se encontraban moviendo la cerca que marcaba sus terrenos _"_¿_Ahora que ridícula idea andan tramando?"_ los ojos de ambos pelicastaños se agrandaron, al ver al inquieto animal negro –Pero si es ese monstruo– chillo uno de los hermanos Gorman, mientras se ocultaba detrás de la cerca –Nosotros… solo estábamos intentando reparar la cerca– murmuro el otro, mientras intentaba mantenerse lejos del animal de pelaje negro, con un rápido movimiento ambos se encontraron detrás de la cerca –Yo creo que esta bien– el tono incrédulo de la joven, causo que ambos alejaran la mirada de la amenaza negra y la dirigieran hacia la joven, cuya mano estaba colocando una clavija y manteniendo la cerca firme en su lugar –No veo ningún problema con ella–

–¡Tonta, eso es… porque ya terminamos de repararla!– grito el de overoles amarillos, su pecho inflándose en un gesto de superioridad mientras se acercaba a la cerca, su rostro lleno de seguridad desapareció al ver como el animal se 'arrojaba' hacia la valla de metal –¡Maldición!– grito mientras se aventaba hacia el suelo, sus ojos buscando al salvaje animal –¡Controla a tu bestia!– chillo mientras veía como el animal empezaba a avanzar por el camino –¡No me ignores! ¡Te estoy hablando!– un sonoro gruñido escapo de los labios de ambos hermanos mientras dirigían las miradas hacia el par que se adentraba a las tierras del rancho Romani –Hermano… ¿creo que esto hará que nuestros planes cambien…no?– Las manos del de overoles azules se vieron apretadas con fuerza, sus puños temblaban al igual que su voz –No, el plan es el mismo…–

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Hybrid Virus-**

Yo! Que tal gente bonita, me di cuenta de que el formato del texto estaba revuelto, así que me decidí a editar los dos capítulos, aproveche y quise cambiar, agregar y hacer algunas cuantas cosillas mas, espero que no sea una molestia y que así quede mejor~ también se edito el Summary.

Hay algunas diferencias y cosas nuevas que en el viejo, espero que lo disfruten y ya saben, dejen un review.

¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Critica? ¿Etc? ¡Ya saben que hacer! ¡Dejen un review!


	2. Hogar

**Trapped Firefly  
Capitulo II: **Hogar

Capitulo dedicado a la primer reviewer Dialirvi

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El viento soplaba gentil y suavemente, haciendo que el pasto que se extendía por todo el rancho danzara alegremente junto a las flores y a las ramas de los arboles, las aves cantaban, las gallinas cacareaban suavemente y a lo lejos se podía distinguir el cantar de Romani –Extrañaba esto…– murmuro la joven mientras respiraba profundamente y se dejaba ser arropada por los aromas y sonidos que formaban parte de su vida cotidiana. Con un suave movimiento de las riendas, la joven dirigió a Nightmare por el extenso campo que separaba la entrada y la casa que llamaba hogar, debo admitir que el lugar irradiaba la misma tranquilidad de siempre prácticamente podía imaginar a cada uno de los miembros de mi familia dedicándose a sus labores; Romani cerca de casa alimentando a los caballos y practicando con su arco y resortera, Cremia alimentando y cuidando a las vacas, Grog haciéndose cargo de los gallos y la tía Yan cuidando a sus cachorros.

Mientras Nightmare caminaba en un leve trote por la pastura, los irises de la joven se posaron sobre las vacas fuera del establo, pastando _"Eso quiere decir que alguien las está cuidando_" se dijo a si misma la pelirroja, mientras escaneaba el campo en busca de quien lo estaba haciendo, tras unos cuantos segundos pudo distinguir a lo lejos, la misma cabellera que mis primas compartían, la sonrisa en sus labios se agrandaba ante la idea de cómo reaccionaria la mayor de sus primas, decidiendo que sería mejor ir a ver como se encontraba mientras cumplía sus deberes en vez de esperar a que los terminara –Vamos muchacho– con un suave movimiento de las riendas, el caballo se dirigió hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba la joven pelinaranja.

–Hey Cremia- la pelinaranja levanto el rostro para toparse con el par de ojos violetas que ya conocía desde la infancia –¡Day!- grito con alegría la ojiazul, mientras se acercaba al caballo y le palmeaba el costado –Hola Nightmare- la mirada de Cremia se coloco fijamente sobre la de la pelirroja mientras sonreía –Me alegra que estés de vuelta– una leve sonrisa escapo de los labios de la ojivioleta, al notar el brillo en los ojos azules de la joven –A mi también– respondió la joven con un deje de alegría, mientras tallaba un poco uno de sus ojos –Debes de estar cansada– dijo la joven con una pequeña risa –¿Por qué no vas a casa y te recuestas un poco?– una ligera risa escapo de los labios de la ojivioleta, al escuchar el tono autoritario, mientras señalaba hacia la casa con la cabeza –claro– respondió la pelirroja, mientras colocaba lo mejor que podía su brazo alrededor de ella en un abrazo.

…...

–¡Sombra!– grito Romani mientras veía a su prima desmontar –¡Hey Romani!– el pequeño rayo de cabellera naranja se arrojo hacia la de cabellos rojos, abrazándose así a su cadera –¡Te extrañe!– chillo la infante con un par de ojos, tan grandes como los de un cachorro suplicando por atención –También te extrañe– respondió alegremente la joven, mientras colocaba suavemente la mano sobre su cabeza y le alborotaba el cabello –¿Como ha estado todo?– pregunto la joven mientras acomodaba al caballo en el corral, junto a su hermana Azalea, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, al ver como ambos animales se acariciaban y hasta parecían sonreírse el uno al otro –Ahh pues…– una rojiza ceja se alzo al ver la nerviosa mirada de la pequeña pelinaranja –¿Ocurrió algo?– la pequeña negó rápidamente mientras intentaba sonreírle a la joven –Todo a estado bien– levemente el labio inferior de la pequeña sobresalió en un pequeño puchero –Pero si hubieras estado aquí antes…hubiéramos podido ir al festival…– la pelirroja le dirigió una triste sonrisa a la niña –Lo siento Romani– la culpa le carcomía el alma –Tampoco conociste a Saltamontes– murmuro la pequeña quedamente.

Una leve sonrisa se postro en los labios de la ojivioleta, al recordar al pequeño de cabellera rubia que había visto esta tarde –Pues debo decirte, que si lo conozco– comento la pelirroja en un tono divertido –¿¡Ahh!? Enserio? Cómo?– pregunto la pequeña Romani con curiosidad, una maliciosa sonrisa se acomodo sobre los labios de la joven, mientras se cruzaba de brazos –En el camino hacia aquí– la joven se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la niña –Oye Romani… ¿Link es lindo no lo crees?– pregunto la joven, en el mismo tono juguetón que Romani usaba –¡P-pero que dices!– chillo escandalizada la pequeña peli naranja, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un furioso tono rojo, a lo que la pelirroja respondió con un ademan de las manos –Solo digo lo que vi– una sonora carcajada escapo de la joven, al ver las enrojecidas mejillas de la pequeña –Estas loca, el n-no me gusta– una suave risa escapo de la joven –Aww es una lastima, porque es tan lindo– Una roja ceja se arqueo al ver la maliciosa sonrisa de la pelinaranja –¿Y que hay de ti Sombra?– pregunto la pequeña en el mismo tono divertido –Tu eres quien debe de tener un novio–

Una ligera risa escapo de los labios de la pelirroja, para después alborotarle el cabello a la niña –De hecho tengo uno– los irises azules de la pequeña se abrieron en sorpresa, para acercarse a la joven –¿Como es el?– pregunto emocionada la pequeña mientras daba pequeños saltitos en el lugar donde estaba de pie –Es muy confiable, nunca me defrauda– sonrió la pelirroja –Siempre esta a mi lado, le debo mi vida– los ojos de la niña se entrecerraron sospechosamente –¿Como se llama?– la sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de la pelirroja, no le hacia gracia en lo mas mínimo a la pequeña –¿Lo quieres conocer?– con un suave asentimiento de la cabeza, la pequeña camino detrás de la joven –Cierra los ojos– con un gesto lleno de incredulidad la pequeña pelinaranja cerro los ojos, solo para sentir como algo era colocado en sus manos –Ya puedes abrirlos– una pequeña ceja se arqueo al ver el objeto que tenia en sus manos –Sombra… esto es un arco– la divertida sonrisa en los labios de la pelirroja era todo lo que podía ver la pequeña –Lo se, ¿Pero que no equivaldría a eso? Quiero decir me cuida, y siempre me hace compañía– los ojos azules de la pequeña giraron, para después dejar escapar una suave risa de sus labios –Tu… enserio nunca cambiaras–

–¿Entonces supongo que mi hermana te mando a descansar?– La joven asintió suavemente, mientras deslizaba la mirad por el lugar –Pero creo que primero veré a los demás– murmuro mas para si misma, que para la pequeña –Bien ya sabes donde están, pero ten cuidado de que Cremia no se entere que la desobedeciste– comento la pequeña mientras entraba al establo –Tsk como si Cremia pudiera…– La joven detuvo en seco sus palabras, recordando como Cremia alguna que otra vez, la había arrojado 'accidentalmente' según ella contra el torso de un zora –Hmm…tal vez, sea mejor que no se entere…– murmuro suavemente, mientras intentaba ocultarse de la vista de la mayor de las pelinaranjas.

…...

Irises violetas miraron alrededor, todo lo que se podía observar era a los perros corriendo en círculos, ladrando y jugando entre ellos mismos y cerca de la entrada al 'corral' en el que estos estaban, se encontraba la persona a quien venía a ver -¡Tía Yan!- grito la joven esperando que le pudiera escuchar entre todo el ruido de los canes –¡Saday, que alegría verte!– respondió la alegre voz de la mujer, mientras caminaba hacia la joven y la envolvía entre sus brazos –¿Niña, como estas?– pregunto la pelicastaña mientras colocaba su mano sobre la frente de la joven, revisándola minuciosamente –¿Has estado comiendo bien?– una ligera sonrisa escapo de los labios de la chica, al notar lo rápidamente que la mujer entro en su transe maternal, intentando averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre cómo había estado durante el tiempo fuera de casa.

Hebras rojas danzaron suavemente, mientras la joven asentía levemente, de sus labios escapo una sonrisa mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer –Sí, he estado bien– gentilmente la mano de la pelirroja se coloco sobre la suya –Y si, he estado comiendo bien– comento mientras le sonreía –Me alegra– dijo la mujer en un tono algo aliviado –Espero que te quedes mucho tiempo esta vez Day– murmuro suavemente haciendo que los ojos de la joven se abrieran en sorpresa, a lo que esta asintió rápidamente _"Algo…esta pasando"_ –Y espero que no salgas corriendo de la nada y te desaparezcas como lo hiciste hace poco– se quejo la castaña en un tono reprendiente.

Una suave y nerviosa risa escapo de la joven, mientras se rascaba la nuca levemente –Lo siento– una suave sonrisa se dibujo sobre los labios de la joven, intentando colocar su mejor cara inocente para la mujer –Prometo que no volverá a pasar– los labios de la mujer dejaron escapar un suspiro, para después sonreír levemente –Eso espero– un escalofrió le recorrió la nuca, al ver como de la nada los ojos de la pelicastaña se entrecerraron amenazadoramente –¿Y que haces aquí en lugar de estar descansando?- La joven pestañeo varias veces, intentando encontrar algo para decir –Uhhm– su cabello castaño se movió de un lado a otro, mientras negaba suavemente –¡Anda a dormir!– Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, al sentir como las manos de su segunda madre le daban la vuelta y la dirigían a la salida.

…...

–Hey Grog– la joven sonrió levemente, mientras se adentraba al lugar en el que se encontraban los gallos, ahí sentado bajo el árbol estaba un joven de pálida piel, una suave sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a la pelirroja –¿Que tal grog?– la joven respondió a la suave sonrisa con una propia, mientras se acercaba al único primo varón que tenia –Day es bueno verte– comento el joven hombre, en esa suave y callada voz que el siempre usaba –Lo mismo digo– tranquilamente la joven recargo su hombro sobre el árbol, mientras miraba el lugar, una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en sus labios, al recordar como su tío también solía pasar mucho tiempo en el lugar –Grog, se honesto conmigo– murmuro la joven, mientras se dejaba caer a un lado del pálido hombre –¿Que paso cuando me fui?– irises claros se colocaron sobre la joven –Te fuiste por algunos meses– la suave voz del joven le relajaba, pero podía notar un leve deje de duda en ella –Hubo unos cuantos problemas– la mano de la joven se coloco sobre el hombro de este –¿Que clase de problemas?– un suave suspiro escapo de los pálidos labios del hombre, para después dirigir la mirada a sus polluelos –Nada demasiado grave–

Una ligera sonrisa se coloco en sus labios, mientras volvía la mirada hacia la ojivioleta –Lo que importa es que, ahora que estas aquí– murmuro el pálido joven con cresta, mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de ella –Cremia y tu, podrán mantener todo calmado– una ligera sonrisa escapo de los labios de la joven, mientras apretaba la mano del chico en un gesto de aprecio –Estas diciendo que tu hermana y yo damos miedo?– la pequeña sonrisa en los labios del chico fue la única respuesta que obtuvo –Tomare eso como un cumplido– murmuro la joven, mientras acomodaba su espalda contra el árbol.

…...

El suave sonido que producían sus pies al tocar la madera, le causaba un viejo sentimiento de nostalgia, lentamente la joven subió las escaleras que se encontraban en un costado de la casa, su paso calmado y lento, ambos de sus pies tocaron la plana superficie bajo la ventana, para después dirigirse hacia la ventana doble que se encontraba ahí, el eco de sus recuerdos acechándola, al recordar porque entraba por una ventana, ambas de sus rodillas se colocaron sobre el marco de la ventana, para después dejarse caer en la cama que se encontraba bajo la ventana, lentamente la pelirroja restregó su rostro contra las sabanas, un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras se acurrucaba en la cama. El viento soplaba suavemente, llenando de murmullos la habitación, el sonido de la tela de las cortinas danzando gracias a este, se unían en una melodía que no dejaba espacio en la mente de la chica, más que para pensar en dormir.

El clima en esta época era cálido y tranquilo, con una llovizna de vez en cuando, pero nunca tan frio como se sentía ahora… –Hmm– un poco agradable hormigueo recorrió la espalda de la ojivioleta, sus ojos se entreabrieron al sentir el peso de otro cuerpo sobre la cama. Lentamente, una de sus manos se dirigió a la dirección, en la que había sentido esa 'presencia' –Huh? – gentilmente su mano se coloco sobre un suave pero al mismo tiempo áspero material.

Aun algo adormilada, la joven atrajo el objeto hacia si misma, para después abrir sus ojos _"Te había olvidado…" _Una profunda respiración escapo de sus labios, al mirar la tenebrosa pero al mismo tiempo perfecta obra de arte frente a sus ojos, si no fuera porque el material era de madera… se atrevería a decir que era un rostro; ahí en sus manos estaba una pieza de la historia de Termina. Una máscara que representaba, al ser más temido por todos los habitantes del lugar. _"La Deidad Fiera"_ con un lento movimiento la mascara se encontró al nivel del rostro de la pelirroja –¿Será cierto?– murmuro la joven mientras recordaba las palabras de Link _"Es una máscara de transformación, probablemente lo mejor es que nadie la use… "_

Lentamente las manos de la joven le dieron la vuelta a la mascara, su respiración se detuvo al mismo tiempo que la acercaba a su rostro. Era extrañamente abrumante… el sentimiento de poder, sombras y maldad que irradiaba de la máscara, poco a poco su rostro se siguió acercando, un suave escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, mientras sentía como el material se acercaba cada vez más a su piel –¡Sombra! ¡Mama dice que bajes y cenes con nosotros!- Irises violeta se abrieron en sorpresa, para después dirigir la mirada hacia la ventana, la voz de Romani le había detenido y lentamente el objeto se alejo del rostro de la joven, un sinfín de leves escalofríos recorriéndole la piel –¡Ya voy!– grito mientras dirigía la mirada a la mascara en sus manos _"Por favor… no me lleves a la desgracia"_ con un suave suspiro, la máscara fue colocada sobre la almohada en el lado desocupado de la cama.

…...

Cuatro sombras yacían tranquilamente descansando en la cima del monte Ikanna, sus voces eran fuertes y profundas con un gran deje de sabiduría, bondad y alegria, con excepción de una voz más fuerte que el resto de las otras, a la cual no le parecía muy buena idea el tema que se discutía entre los cuatro seres –Si el Oni lo hubiera querido, simplemente habría tomado control del cuerpo del chico– comento la primera silueta la cual pertenecía a un Zora, su piel era de un tono aqua azulado –¡Exacto, pero no lo hizo!– agrego alegremente con una sonrisa un pequeño Deku, vestido en unos shorts de color verde –¡Abran los ojos, que tal si nos está intentando engañar!– grito exasperadamente la tercera voz, la cual pertenecía a un Goron, en sus manos resplandecían un par de guantes, que parecían moverse como si estuvieran hechos de ardientes llamas –Engaño o no, no podemos ignorar el hecho de que le brindo su ayuda al chico– respondió tajantemente el zora –Tal vez se siente arrepentido– dijo como si nada el pequeño deku –¡Oh por favor!– se quejo el goron –¡Saben muy bien, que no es posible confiar en el del todo!– un sonoro 'clack' escapo de la boca del zora, sus dientes siendo apretados con fuerza ante las palabras del goron –¿Entonces, que crees que debemos hacer?– pregunto nuevamente el de piel azulada.

–La respuesta es obvia, detengamos al héroe de las diosas– un leve quejido escapo del deku, mientras se aferraba a las piernas del zora, intentando evitar que este se arrojara contra el goron –¿¡Que clase de blasfemia estas diciendo!?– grito la voz del hombre pez, mientras su frente chocaba contra la del goron –¡Me escuchaste bien!– grito el goron, mientras dejaba que su frente chocara contra la del zora –¡B-basta ustedes dos!– grito con su pequeña voz el deku –¡Si se sale de control, nos será imposible encerrarlo!– bramo con furia el hombre de piedra –¡Porque tu sabes mucho de eso verdad!– grito furibundo el zora –¡A-Anauel! Haz algo!– chillo el deku, al verse atrapado entre sus furiosos hermanos –De nada servirá el detener al Legendario Héroe– pronuncio calmadamente la cuarta voz, provocando que los rostros del furioso par, se posaran sobre el hombre de ropas negras –¡El héroe de las diosas es legendario hermano, no hay mal que no pueda derrotar!– sentencio el goron, mientras el zora lo miraba con molestia y el deku intentaba escapar de la prisión, que habían creado ambos seres con la cercanía de sus piernas –¿Sitael, acaso crees que el héroe de las diosas, es mas fuerte que Oni?–

–…No, no lo creo– los obscuros ojos del goron se posaron sobre la silueta del humano, sus pies acercándole a este –¡Pero nos es imposible controlarlo, la ultima vez que estuvo libre… Termina casi fue destruida!– un suave movimiento de la cabeza del rubio platinado le hizo continuar –¿¡Esa vez, lo pudimos encerrar porque estaba exhausto, que tal si no podemos controlarlo esta vez!?– Irises rojos se posaron sobre el horizonte, deslizándose cada tanto por la tierra que podía observar, desde la cima de la cascada –Un viento aciago a empezado a soplar sobre Termina– un gesto de preocupación se coloco sobre los rostros de los tres hermanos –Sitael, esta pelea no puede ser llevada acabo por cualquiera– aseguro con un tono tranquilo, la calmada voz del rubio platinado –Ni humano, ni dios alguno están listos para afrontar semejante carga– Irises carmín se encontraron con las obscuras orbes del goron –El único ser, que tiene una ligera probabilidad de vencer… es Oni– el rostro del de irises obscuros se agacho, intentando ocultar sus ojos de los irises rojos –Entiendo que has perdido tu fe en el chico– añadió el rubio con calma mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el goron –Pero si no puedes creer en el– murmuro mientras le extendía la mano –Entonces… te diré que tengas fe en mi– un ligero gesto de incomodidad, se apodero del rostro del hombre de piedra –Sitael, ten fe en mi– volvió a repetir el rubio, mientras alejaba la mirada de este –…Esta bien, hermano–

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Hybrid Virus-**

Yo! Que tal gente ¿como están? Bueno solo quería decir que este capitulo también fue editado, espero que así quedara mejor, espero que el capitulo 3 este posteado la semana que viene, entre otras cosas ¡Whoah esto tiene 6 paginas de largo! Ahora hagamos unas cuantas aclaraciones ¿Ok?

Los gigantes han sido nombrados como ángeles, "Anauel" es un Sheikah y es el guardián de Ikanna, su nombre es el del ángel que permite la percepción de unidad, es decir que pertenecemos a un todo. "Sitael" es un goron y el guardián de Snowhead, su nombre es el del ángel que tiene la voluntad para construir, crecer y mejorar.

Bien, cualquier otra cosa a la que quieran una respuesta, ya saben que hacer ¡envíen un review!

**-Reviews-**

**Dialirvi:** Lo sé! Kishin es tan genial! Pues la verdad es que el rating aun no es muy seguro quiero decir creo que lo mejor sería colocarlo en "M" por el lenguaje, violencia y algunas cosas mas, pero aun no hay nada seguro.

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Critica? ¿Etc? ¡Envía un Review!


End file.
